


Playing with the devil

by CherryPie0



Series: Lessons well learned [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Daddy Kink, Face-Fucking, First Time, Lace Panties, Loki and Thor Are Not Related, Loki is Sixteen, M/M, Marking, Masturbation, Public Blow Jobs, Sexting, Size Difference, Smut, Teacher-Student Relationship, Thor is in his 30s, Virgin Loki (Marvel), a bit of praise kink, loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:48:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryPie0/pseuds/CherryPie0
Summary: Thor has always loved his job as a teacher. That, until Loki enters his life, apparently determined to make his time at school a living hell with his little smirks and flirty glances.So, Thor decides that he actually hates his job. And then, of course, he ends up loving it even more.





	Playing with the devil

Thor loves his job, he really does. It's just that lately he has started to hate it, too. After ten years of teaching it's safe to say that he's been met with every possible kind of students, some of them harder to handle than others, but none of them has been able to get on his nerves like this little shit has managed, at the new school he has started working this year. 

His nightmare has begun almost since day one, two months ago when he'd first set a foot in that class. Most of the students greeted him enthusiastically, happy to have a teacher _”that isn't old enough to have actually been to the wars they are taught in history class”_ , as one of the kids had said. 

The time had passed fast enough on his first day and Thor was quite pleased with the participation and the level of his students; it was an AP class, after all, so he had expected as much. He had thought everyone had already left the classroom when someone approached his desk and he found green striking eyes boring into him when he looked up to see who it was. 

"Welcome to our school, Mr. Odinson. We're going to have so much fun together," he said with a mischievous little smirk before turning on his heels and exiting the classroom. Thor checked his files, remembering that the kid's name was Loki. Loki Laufeyson. 

Thor thought nothing of it at the time; he should have known better. 

That devilish little smirk has been following him during every class for the last two months; and it would be fine, were it just this. 

Loki is a great student, really; he's smart, always delivers his homework on time and aces every single test like it's nothing. From what he's heard from other teachers, Loki is a rich, spoiled brat - to put it simply - that excels at all his classes, but never participates, apparently deeming himself too good to even bother with the teachers' trivial questions.

Thor would be totally fine with that, if it weren't for the fact that the kid spends his time in the class staring at him, with that self-assured smirk of his on his face, like he's trying to make him feel uncomfortable.

Every single thing he says somehow sounds suggestive, even if it's just a "goodbye, Mr. Odinson". No sixteen year old should be able to sound that sultry without even saying something inappropriate. At first, Thor thought that it might have been his imagination, but, now, he knows better.

Every time his eyes happen to lock with Loki's during class, Loki will lick his pink lips - without breaking eye contact, of course - or play with a lock of his black hair or bite his bottom lip with his teeth until it turns a cherry red color. It's infuriating, truly; Thor has never had such a hard time focusing on actually doing his job before. 

And his torture doesn't end once the bell rings, no. Loki makes sure that he's always the last one to get out of class and sometimes he'll come to his desk and ask him questions that even though are related to the class, Thor is one hundred percent sure that Loki already knows the answers. 

"Oh, you're so smart, Mr. Odinson. You explain everything so well. I'm sure you could teach me _so_ many things," Loki will say with feigned innocence, batting his dark, long eyelashes at him and smirking the moment he sees how uncomfortable he has managed to make Thor this time. 

The worst part of his problem, though, is that Loki's flirtations have stopped making him uncomfortable. Thor has started _liking_ Loki's little games, often catching himself glancing at Loki during class just to see his little tongue darting out to wet his rosy lips. And when Loki - still, always, the last to leave his class - walks towards the door Thor's head turn of his own accord to that direction, his eyes lingering on that pert little ass more than he'd like to admit. 

So, yeah, it'd be fair to say that Thor's life has basically turned into a living hell and he has no idea what he has done to deserve to suffer through this torture. He was sure he could deal with this - "Loki is just a kid, he won't cause any problem" he had thought stupidly - and now his thoughts are haunted by green emerald eyes and pretty pink lips, black shiny hair and smooth pale skin, long legs, narrow hips and a cute little ass that he - more often than not - doesn't seem able to get his eyes off. 

Still, he remains professional and does his best to ignore Loki, even when all he can think about is how much he'd love to shove his cock in that pretty little mouth of his and wipes his infuriating smirk off his face. Something that, of course, he's not going to do; the kid might be pretty and might deserve to have a cock shoved down his throat to shut him up but Thor has no desire to go to jail. So, he keeps those thoughts to himself, and even better, buried in the back of his head. 

Today, unsurprisingly, isn't any different. Loki keeps staring at him, as Thor desperately tries to do his damn job, his green eyes following him everywhere and once again doing a great job distracting him. 

Everyone groans and complains when he tells them about the test on Monday but soon the class is over and so is the week and so Thor lets himself relax a little, watching as the students shuffle towards the door and exist the classroom. He should have known better than to think that the class is over before Loki is out of the room. 

Loki approaches his desk and Thor busies himself with gathering his things, which, of course, does nothing to stop Loki from coming to talk to him. 

"Is the test going to be difficult, Mr. Odinson?" The question is innocent enough but Thor can see the dangerous glint in Loki's eyes. Still, he answers as he would to any other student.

"Nothing we haven't done in class," he reassures him and offers him a tight smile, trying his best not to let his eyes wander lower, no matter how tempting the way Loki's tight black T-shirt hugs his tiny waist looks. 

"Hm, the thing is that sometimes I get so _distracted_ during class. I'll probably have so many questions and I _really_ don't wanna fail on the test."

"I'm sure you'll do great-"

" _Oh!_ I know! Maybe you could give me your phone number so I can text you in case I have any questions," Loki suggests - and like hell this wasn't his plan from the moment he walked to his desk. It's not like Loki needs any help, anyway, he knows that. 

"Loki, I can't give you my-"

"Please, Mr. Odinson. I promise to text you _only_ if it's absolutely necessary. You don't want me to fail, do you?" He asks and sticks his lower lip out in a pout before fucking batting his eyelashes at him. The audacity of this kid... "Pretty please?"

Thor knows it's all bullshit - he _knows_ that too well, yet his hand is already moving of its own accord and writing his phone number on a small piece of paper before handing it to Loki. 

"Thank you so much, Mr. Odinson! You won't regret it," Loki says but the smirk he gives Thor right before leaving tells him that he has probably just made the biggest mistake of his life.

**

The weekend passes and surprisingly he doesn't get a text from Loki. He refuses to admit that he's actually a little disappointed. Maybe the kid had thought that Thor wasn't stupid enough to give him his number and hadn't planned what to do with it. It's fine, it means that Thor is safe. Now, if he'd rather not be, it doesn't matter. 

Monday is mostly uneventful, especially with Loki taking the test and not having time to stare and distract him, like usually. Instead, Thor catches himself staring at him. 

Thor can't deny that the kid is pretty. Really fucking pretty. Today, he's wearing an oversized dark green hoodie that is loose around his neck, exposing his collarbone. Thor tries not to think how easily his pale skin would be marked if he sucked and bite on it or how huge his own shirts would be on Loki's slim frame. He tries- he really does, but in the end the thoughts are there. 

When the time is over and everyone starts leaving, Loki is, once again, the last one in the class.

"When are we going to know how we did on the test, Mr. Odinson?"

Thor fights his urge to ask him if he didn't have any questions about the test, after all. "Probably tomorrow, or the day after. I'll see them today," he tells him and watches as a wide grin forms on Loki's face.

"Perfect. I hope you don't get distracted by anything," he says and leaves Thor behind, confused and frowning. He's not sure what the fuck Loki meant but he knows that he doesn't like it.

**

Thor is in the teachers' office, already grading the third test when his phone buzzes. He reaches for it blindly and doesn't think much of it when he sees that he has a text from an unknown number. 

**“you keep distracting me during class, i thought it was only fair that i returned the favor”**

Thor frowns at first in confusion when realization hits him; _Loki_. But "return the favor" what does that even me-

His phone buzzes again and this time the text is a photo. Thor waits for the photo to load and almost chokes on his own spit when he does, immediately slamming his phone down to his desk before someone sees it. Not that any of the teachers are paying him any attention- well they weren't, until now, of course. 

"Thor? Is everything okay?" Sif asks him from her desk and he nods his head, still trying to recover.

"Yes." He winces at how croaked his voice comes out and awkwardly clears his throat before speaking again. "Everything is fine."

Sif gives him a suspicious look - Thor thinks he can feel sweat gathering between his brows - but then nods and turns her attention back to her work. 

Thor glances around as subtly as he can to make sure no one is looking at him before taking his phone in his hand again. He unlocks it hesitantly- and yeap, he definitely didn't imagine it.

The photo starts from just above Loki's lips and ends down to his chest- his very _bare_ chest. Loki is sucking on two of his fingers, his pink lips wrapped around the digits and once again, Thor can't help but imagine those little lips around his cock. He's sure Loki would look so pretty on his knees for him. 

Thor takes a few seconds to drink everything in, the long column of Loki's delicate neck, his sharp collarbones and his pink little _nipples_ that, Thor notices, look _hard_ , like Loki played with them before sending the photo. Fuck, Thor would love to get his mouth on them, to bite and lick and suck until the tiny nubs are so sensitive that Loki would be crying for him to stop.

And perfect... now he's growing hard in his pants just by looking at the photo the little shit has sent him. He's _so_ fucked. 

He almost jumps when his phone buzzes again; a text this time.

**"do you like it? did i make you hard Mr Odinson?"**

Another buzz.

**"i might send you another later"**

Thor isn't sure if he fears that Loki will actually send another very _inappropriate_ photo or if he actually anticipates it. His half-hard cock in his pants says the latter. 

He wills his dick to calm down and returns his attention back to the papers in front of him. He can't let Loki distract him from his work, he's a fucking adult, goddammit. Maybe it's been a long time since the last time he got laid. That must be it. Yeah, definitely that. 

He manages to go through almost half of the tests, Loki's among them – it’s not really a surprise that he scored 100%. Of course, he didn't need any help. Thor gives up after a while, deciding that it's better to leave the rest of the tests for tomorrow; his mind seems to be a bit... _distracted_ , today. 

He bids the remaining of the teachers goodbye and heads to the parking lot. His apartment is not very far so the drive home isn't long. Which is a good thing because all he wants to do is eat something and then collapse on his bed and sleep until tomorrow morning so he won't have any time to think about things that he absolutely shouldn't. 

He has just finished his dinner and has settled on his bed when his phone buzzes. Maybe he shouldn't open it, he knows who it is, after all; nothing good can come from this. Sure, it's a temptation but he can resist, how hard can it-

He reaches for his phone before he has time to talk himself out of it and, as expected, he sees Loki's number on the screen. The text says "goodnight Mr Odinson" and has a photo attached that Thor waits to load with his heart beating wildly in his throat.

Fuck. Fuck. _Fuck._

He knew he shouldn't have opened the fucking message. 

This time, the photo shows the other half of Loki's body, starting from his stomach and ending right above his knees. At least, this time, Thor doesn't have to worry about getting caught looking at his student's inappropriate photos, so he takes his time to appreciate it; it's a gorgeous photo, he can't deny that.

Loki's lying on a bed - probably his, Thor guesses - and wears only his underwear, which might have been fine if said underwear weren't _black lace panties_. They hug his slim hips perfectly and because that alone, apparently, wouldn't be enough to cause Thor a heart attack, Loki decided to let his hard dick peek out of his panties. Thor can see the pink shiny head of Loki's pretty little cock and it makes his mouth water. 

His eyes go higher, at Loki's hip bones - his first thought, inevitably, being how he could dig his fingers into him as he fucked him from behind - and his flat belly, looking incredibly soft and begging to be covered with kisses. Loki's pretty everywhere, _so_ pretty, and Thor doesn't even try to stop himself from reaching for his hard cock. 

He palms himself through his sweats with his free hand and lets his gaze travel lower to Loki's delicious thighs. They look so smooth, so creamy, and Thor aches with the need to bite the soft flesh of Loki's inner thighs and leave his marks there. He slips his hand under his pants and boxers and frees his cock out as he thinks how his stubble would scratch against that flawless skin and leave it red and tender. 

Thor would ruin him so beautifully, would take his time with him, kiss every inch of his body and tease him until Loki is shaking with need and desire. 

He spits on his palm and starts to stroke himself at a steady pace now, rubbing his thumb over the glistening head and spreading the precum over the rest of his cock. 

Fuck, how he would love to teach that little devil a lesson, make him cry and beg and scream for more and harder and for Thor to ruin him even when he had reached his limits and couldn't take any more. 

Thor would eat his tight pretty ass and make him come on his tongue again and again; he has no doubt that Loki would sound wonderful when he'd come and even more if he had to beg for permission, first. And at the end, Thor would give him what he wanted, of course, and shove his cock in his eager little hole and fuck him nice and hard like a precious filthy thing like Loki would want. 

Thor comes with a low groan and thoughts of green glossy eyes looking up at him as he fucks into a tight welcoming heat, shooting his load all over his hand. He locks his phone and tosses it on the mattress. He's not really surprised that he feels the most relaxed he's felt all day. He decides that feeling guilty about it would do no good to anyone, right now. After all, as long as he keeps his hands to himself, this is completely harmless- or that’s what he tells himself, anyway.

He cleans himself up and returns to his bed, now feeling actually tired. He can't help but reach for his phone again before going to sleep, looking at the photos one last time. He ends up downloading them on his phone in a hidden folder and saving Loki's number as a new contact under the name 'Little devil'- it sounds fitting, and it's not like Loki's name would be a better option, anyway. He places his phone on his nightstand and falls asleep with a small satisfied smile on his face.

**

The next day passes as usual - teaching classes and engaging in mostly boring conversations with the other teachers - like he didn't jerk off to one of his students right before going to sleep last night. It's not like anyone knows, anyway. It's fine. 

His class with Loki is his last - most of the other teachers and students already having gone home - and he's hardly surprised when he's greeted with Loki's arrogant grin, like he knows _exactly_ what Thor did the night before. And okay he probably does know, but Thor isn't planning to give him the satisfaction of confirming it.

He knows that Loki craves attention, so he just ignores him during the whole class - no matter how hard it gets sometimes. 

At the end of the class, Loki doesn't even pretend that there's a reason for him to be the last one to leave the room. He just sits on his chair until everyone is out of the door and then shuffles to his desk. 

"Mr. Odinson," he greets him and Thor can already see the world trouble written all over his expression. "We didn't get our tests back today... Does that mean that you got distracted, sir?" He asks sweetly and Thor almost sees red at the kid's fucking audacity.

"Listen, Loki, I'm willing to let yesterday's incident go, but you have to stop this little game of yours. You understand?" He keeps his voice firm and his expression serious, and the little shit seems to _revel_ in it. 

"What little game, Mr. Odinson? I'm not sure I understand what you're talking about," he says but doesn't even bother hiding the smirk on his face. 

"If this is how you prefer this to go maybe I should let the headmaster deal with it. Is that what you want?"

"You could just punish me if that's what you want," Loki says smoothly, seeming completely unfazed by Thor's threat- which makes sense, probably. It's an empty threat, Thor would most likely be the one in trouble if anyone were to find out. 

"I don't think _detention_ would do any good in this situation, Loki," he replies seriously and frowns when Loki laughs, a dangerous glint making his eyes darker. 

"Oh, but _sir_ , I wasn't talking about detention. A good spanking, however, could do wonders," the little devil says and Thor's eyes go wide, his cock stirring in his pants. Fuck, how he'd _love_ to put the little brat back in his place. "I could be _so_ good for you, Mr. Odinson, if you let me," Loki purrs and Thor feels the last of his resistance break. 

Loki wants him to _snap_ ; he wants this, he basically fucking _begs_ for it, Thor will just give him what he’s been asking these past months. 

"On your knees," he orders, voice sharp and deep, and Loki frowns at him, obviously taken aback. 

Oh, now _this_ is fun.

" _Now_ , Loki," Thor growls, barely having enough mind left to check if the door is closed- luckily it is. "Before I change my mind," he says and smiles satisfied when Loki stumbles and quickly gets on his knees in front of him. It turns out that the little devil can obey orders, after all.

"I knew you'd give in sooner or later," Loki says and looks up at him, managing to look infuriating even on his knees. Thor makes his goal to change that.

"No more talking," he commands as he makes quick work opening his pants and pulling both them and his boxers down, just enough to free his half hard cock. Loki's face is only inches away from his dick and his mouth parts in wonder or maybe terror - Thor isn't sure; the sight pleases him, anyway.

"You have no idea how long I've wanted to wipe that little smirk off your face," he comments, stroking his cock and coaxing it to its full hardness. Loki might have been all flirtatious grins and suggestive looks but it's obvious that he's not quite as confident now that he has an actual cock right in front of his face. Thor can see his nervousness clearly in his expression and it only makes him grow harder. Loki hasn't even uttered a word since Thor silenced him and Thor can't help but taunt him a bit. He's been through hell for the last two months, he deserves to have some fun, too. 

"What, never seen a cock up so close, before?" He asks, slightly laughing but his chuckle dies in his throat when Loki shakes his head.

 _Ohh_ , this is getting better and better. 

"Well, who better to teach you, than me, right?" He asks and Loki just nods and oh, how fun it is now that the tables have turned. Thor drags the head of his cock over Loki's smooth cheek, leaving a wet trail of precum behind, before guiding it to Loki's mouth. "Open up for me," he orders and Loki does so, immediately. "Yeah, that's it," he grunts when Loki hesitantly darts his tongue out and licks the tip. "Make it nice and wet so I can fuck your pretty face."

Loki lets out a little moan and gets to work, starting with small kitten licks over the head and continuing with lapping at the rest of the shaft, making his hard cock glisten with his saliva. Thor doesn't even have to ask before Loki wraps his lips around him, moaning wantonly around the length like that's everything he's ever wanted and Thor can't help chuckling at his eagerness.

"If I knew I could make you shut up so easily, I might have done this much earlier," Thor says, his breathing growing heavier as Loki starts sucking on the head. "Eager little thing. All you wanted was a cock to fill your greedy mouth, hm?"

Loki moans his agreement and starts bobbing his head, taking as much of Thor's cock as he can accommodate in his mouth. It feels good, _really_ good, being swallowed in Loki's wet heat but Thor doesn't want to drag this out- not when someone can catch them like that at any given moment. After all, he said that he was going to give Loki a lesson and that's what he's planning to do. 

He cups his face in his large hands and pulls him off his cock, smirking smugly when Loki whines at the loss; so fucking needy. Thor gives him a couple of seconds to take a breath before guiding his cock back inside. 

"Now, be a good boy and stay still for me," he demands and doesn't leave Loki much of a choice as he shoves his dick in his mouth. He doubts that Loki would complain, anyway, if the way he parts his lips open wide for him is anything to go by. Thor keeps him in place as he starts rocking his hips forward, driving his cock in and out of Loki's sinful mouth. He watches those red pretty lips stretch around his girth as he pushes deeper inside, making low grunts escape Thor, both at the sight and the sensation. 

"There's a good boy," he groans, his pace growing erratic and his balls heavier as his orgasm approaches. "You were born to suck cock, baby." The words make Loki whine, his hands that are on Thor's thighs squeezing the meat there. 

"Can you take me deeper, Loki?" He thrusts harder as he talks and it makes Loki gag but the kid doesn't even stir from his position. He just closes his eyes and breathes from his nose, forcing his throat to relax around the blunt head of Thor's cock. Thor half groans half laughs; the little devil eager to obey and please, after all. "Fuck, I knew you could do it. Such a good fucktoy for me, aren't you, baby?"

Loki can barely choke out a moan as Thor keeps feeding him his cock with sharp thrusts of his hips, a couple of tears rolling down from the corner of Loki’s close eyes. He looks so pretty, like he belongs on his knees before him, taking his cock, and Thor can't hold back anymore. He snaps his hips a few more times, his heavy balls slamming sloppily against Loki's chin until his movements falter and he stills. He bites back a growl as he starts coming, his cock deep inside Loki's mouth and spilling his load down his throat. 

"Fuck," he sighs as Loki hollows his cheeks the best he can, milking him dry. Thor wipes his tears with his thumbs and pets his hair as he pulls out, his cock a glistening mess of spit and cum, matching Loki's lips. 

He tucks himself in as Loki wipes his mouth and stands up on wobbly knees, looking up at him expectantly. _Ah_. He thinks he's going to get off, too; so cute. Thor decides to tease him a bit; yeah, maybe it's a _little_ cruel but he's going to hell, anyway, so he might as well enjoy the ride. 

He reaches with his hand and palms Loki's bulge through his jeans, grinning at the desperate whimper the boy lets out. "Aw, your little cock is hard, sweetheart?" He coos and Loki nods eagerly, a pleading expression on his face. He's gorgeous. Still, Thor has to remind him who's in charge. He squeezes him hard until Loki mewls and then frees his grip completely. "I hope this doesn't keep you distracted from your homework," he says casually, relishing the betrayed look on Loki's face. 

"Wh-"

"See you tomorrow, Loki." He smiles at him and Loki's expression turns into a glare, his eyes flashing with something dangerous. Fuck, maybe Thor should have known better than play with the devil. 

"Oh, you'll be seeing me much sooner, Mr. Odinson," Loki promises and Thor doesn't even have time to enjoy the roughness of Loki's ruined voice because that little smirk is back, Loki’s expression arrogant as ever, like he's not about to walk outside with a hard on in his pants. Loki shoots him one last glance before grabbing his backpack and heading out of the classroom. 

Well, Thor guesses he should be expecting more photos, soon. He's more excited about it than he'd like to admit.

**

Thor expected the photos the moment Loki went home. But, of course, Loki wouldn't make it so easy, Thor should have known better. It's 9pm and Thor has settled on the couch in his living room, watching a movie and drinking a beer, when his phone _finally_ buzzes. 

**"i knew you'd be big** 🤤 **"**

Another message comes before he has any time to contemplate whether he should answer or not. 

**"itd feel so huge inside me itd probably split me in half"**

Thor feels his cock already twitching and he wonders if Loki is actually the devil- or, maybe, a witch that has enchanted him; he doesn't remember getting so hard so fast since he was a freaking teenager.

**"how many fingers do you think id have to use so i can take it all in?"**

Thor groans at the words, imagining stretching Loki's virgin hole open for his cock and he doesn't have time to recover before his phone buzzes with another message, this time a _photo_.

Thor is almost shaking with excitement as he waits for the photo to load and fucking hell, he's not disappointed when it does. 

Loki is all on fours, it seems, his back beautifully arched, giving Thor a great view of his round little ass while his _hand_ disappears between his cheeks. 

Loki is _fingering_ himself as they speak and Thor feels his cock leak desperately in his boxers. There's no hesitation in his movements as he pulls his dick out and starts stroking it. 

**"i dont think mine would be enough. id probably need your thick fingers to stretch me open"**

_Fuck_ , this kid will be the death of him, Thor is fucking sure of that. He starts typing with his free hand before he can stop himself.

_**"Maybe I'd let you prep yourself so I could split you open just with my cock. I bet your virgin little hole would be so tight around me."** _

He groans as he thinks about it and tugs at his dick faster. 

**"Fuck id love that"**

Then another message.

**"i was hoping that youd answer this time"**

**"are you getting hard just from thinking of being inside me mr Odinson? Because i do i cant stop thinking about your huge cock"**

Such a filthy little thing. Loki's words send him closer and closer to the edge, his dick throbbing in his fist.

_**"Are you fucking your hole with your little fingers thinking that it's me filling you, baby? Imagining that it's me holding you down and pounding into your tight ass?"** _

Thor picks up his pace, his hips thrusting in his fist of their own accord, chasing his release. 

**"gonna come"**

Loki's text makes him let out a breathless chuckle and he tosses his phone carelessly on the couch, focusing on reaching his climax, as well. He brings his now free hand between his legs to play with his balls, cupping them in his palm as his other hand keeps working around his cock. It doesn't take him long to start coming, his dick twitching as drops of cum land all over his hand, some of them dripping down his sweats. 

He's panting by the moment he's finished and he wipes the cum from his hands on his already ruined sweats before reaching for his phone. There are two new messages already. The first one is a photo of Loki's stomach painted white with thick drops of his cum and it makes Thor instinctively lick his lips, thinking how he'd like to clean that soft belly with his tongue.

The second one, though, is a text and it makes a smirk creep onto Thor's face.

**"you didn't tell me if you liked my photos** 🙁 **"**

Look at that; for all his arrogance Loki looks quite desperate for approval and some praise. _That_ Thor can give him.

_**"I loved them, baby. You're so pretty, I wanna kiss you everywhere."** _

It's not difficult to tell him how much he liked his photos; it's the truth, after all. 

**"i like it when you call me that"**

Thor frowns when he reads Loki's text until he understands to what he's referring. If he's honest he hasn't even realized he called him 'baby' but he has to admit that he, too, likes it.

_**"Of course, you do. Naughty little baby. Be good tomorrow."** _

**"hmmmm idk, i quite like it how you treat me when im bad** 😉 **"**

Thor laughs, hardly surprised at Loki's answer.

_**"Believe me, you'd like me even better if you're good."** _

It's not that he doesn't like Loki's playful side but just the thought of making that little shit behave for _him_ has his spent cock throbbing. 

**"ill think about it. Night mr Odinson** 😘 **"**

Thor thinks that maybe he should ask Loki to call him Thor. After everything, "Mr. Odinson" can sound a little weird but he doesn't want Loki to get too used to calling him Thor and ends up forgetting calling him "Mr. Odinson" at school. So, for now, he decides that this is fine. 

_**"Goodnight, Loki."** _

Thor sends his last message and places his phone on the coffee table, throwing his head back and letting out a sigh. He doesn't know how the fuck he allowed himself to get involved in this mess but Loki makes him feel a thrill that he hasn't felt since forever. Maybe it's the wrongness of the situation itself, maybe it's Loki's pretty face and sinful little body, or most likely the combination of the two, but either way Thor knows that he doesn't want this to stop.

**

The next couple of weeks pass in a similar way. Thor is pleased to see that Loki's behavior at school is the same as before; staring and flirting grins, but nothing crossing the lines or indicating that something has changed between them- because there's no question that it has. Thor has to admit the kid is smart and knows how to be subtle- when he wants to, that is. So, Thor's days are pretty much the same as they always have been. 

The nights, though, not so much; talking to Loki has already become a habit that he can't - doesn't want to - quit and he catches himself anticipating their little talks- most of the time via texts, apart from the couple of times Thor had decided to call him. 

He'll probably never forget the beautiful sounds Loki made when he came, sending him over the edge, as well.

And then, there are the _pictures_. Loki seems to enjoy sending him photos of himself in compromising positions, exposing intimate parts of his body to Thor who treasures every single photo that he receives. And every time that he says to Loki how much he likes his photo, how hard it makes him or how pretty he looks, Loki sends him more - the praise seeming to encourage him further - the photos growing more revealing until there's not an inch of his body that Thor hasn't seen and admired.

Photos with Loki fisting his cute cock, the head pink and shining with precum, photos of his little ass while he's wearing a pair of pretty lace panties and photos of his rosy tight hole - stretched and shining with lube - that Thor is dying to have his mouth on.

And it didn't take much convincing for Thor to send a photo in return - after Loki's request, of course, who doesn't seem to be able to get enough of his cock, always telling Thor how much he loves how big and long and thick it is. 

All in all, Thor's life hasn't been so exciting since he was in college. 

They haven't done anything apart from talking since the blow job incident, because despite this being exciting it's, also, very much illegal, so Thor is still quite hesitant. 

It's probably not going to be postponed for much longer, though. Because Thor _knows_ that it'll happen one way or another; he's just delaying the inevitable. There's no fucking way he can deny himself having Loki; not when the kid offers himself so completely to him and not when Thor wants nothing more than to accept his offer and own him.

Loki, apparently, has decided that they have waited longer than he liked and that the school trip next week is the best place for them take this thing between them to the next level. Or in Loki's words _'I might die if you don’t fuck me really fucking soon so you better answer when I come to your room next week'_.

And well, who's Thor to deny such a polite request. And if he's honest, he, too, is dying to finally fuck that little ass. They're just going to have to be _really_ careful. 

**

Next week comes faster than Thor expected, and soon they're getting off the bus and heading to the hotel they're staying for the night. Everyone is tired and grumpy after all these hours of being on the road, but Thor can only feel anticipation; especially when he catches Loki smirking at him while pretending to be talking to the other teachers. 

After making sure everyone has their key cards and has settled in their room, Thor heads to his own. He told Loki to come when most students - and teachers, of course - have started going to sleep so he has enough time to take a shower. 

He dresses just on his boxers and sweatpants when he's done and reaches for his phone, unsurprisingly finding a text from Loki.

**"15min"**

The text was sent almost ten minutes ago so Loki will probably be here any moment now. Thor busies himself with gathering the clothes he was wearing when he came, folding them and putting them in his suitcase, not wanting to let himself think about how stupid he must be to be about to fuck a student in a fucking school trip. 

Thankfully, his phone buzzes with another text from Loki, letting him know that he'll be there in a minute. He barely has time to take a few deep breaths before there's a light knock on the door. He opens it and quickly pulls Loki inside before anyone passes in the hall and sees them.

"No one's out there, I checked," Loki tells him once Thor has shut the door close, now looking at him. 

"Good," Thor says, not that Loki seems to be listening to him. Instead, he's staring shamelessly at his bare torso, green eyes going dark with a hunger that has Thor's cock throbbing in his sweats. "Like what you see?" He asks teasingly and Loki nods his head absently before reaching to touch him. 

His hands are cool against Thor's warm skin when he touches his chest and then his shoulders, before moving them down to his arms, slightly squeezing his biceps.

"You're so big," Loki breathes dreamily, stepping a bit closer. "I love it."

Thor revels in the desire in Loki's expression, loving, too, how bigger he is comparing to Loki's lithe frame. He could fucking _break_ him and Loki seems more than happy to let him do it. Wanting to see just how much more excited he can make Loki - and because he _needs_ to touch him, too - he grabs his thin waist and lifts him up, forcing Loki to wrap himself around him. 

"Fuck," Loki says and giggles, clinging to Thor even though his large hands cupping Loki's round ass are more than enough to hold him up.

"You have to be quiet, remember?" He rasps into his ear as he nuzzles Loki's smooth cheek and Loki lets out a small moan in agreement. "Good boy," he murmurs, kneading the asscheeks in his hands, hard enough to make Loki squirm and arch into his touch.

He noses at Loki’s neck and inhales his scent greedily; he smells so sweet that Thor can’t resist darting his tongue out so he can taste him. Loki shudders and Thor continues to press small kisses to Loki's sharp jaw, making his way to his lips when he feels teeth sink into the flesh of his neck and a groan escapes him, the sudden sting of pain making him instinctively squeeze Loki's ass even harder, probably leaving faint red handprints on his pale skin. 

"Fucking hell," he curses, pulling away to glare at Loki who doesn't even try to hold back his giggles or his grin. 

"Oh, Mr. Odinson, you have to be quieter than that," Loki tells him cheekily and Thor has never wanted to ruin something more than he wants to break Loki apart right at that moment. 

"You little demon," Thor growls lowly, one of his hands leaving Loki's ass so he can grab him by the back of his neck and pull him in a bruising kiss. Loki responds eagerly, moaning when Thor shoves his tongue in his mouth. 

They kiss as Thor walks blindly toward the bed, eliciting little whimpers from Loki every time he sucks and bites on his lower lip. They pull apart when they reach the bed and Thor tosses Loki onto the mattress, smirking at his surprised gasp and the way he bounces on the bed. Such a tiny little thing. 

"Shirt off," he orders and Loki obeys eagerly, pulling his t-shirt over his head as Thor reaches for Loki's shoes and then his jeans. He works them open and smiles when he sees the dark green lace beneath them; Loki knows how much he loves this specific pair. They look like they were made for Loki and they're somehow even sexier now than how they looked in the photos. 

He makes a quick work removing Loki's jeans - despite them being so fucking tight - and then takes a few seconds to just stare at him. Loki seems to like the attention - not really surprising; he does love sending photos of himself, after all - and he spreads his legs, giving him a delicious view of his asscheeks. 

His milky skin looks smooth and flawless and Thor brings his hands to his thighs, smiling when his touch sends shivers rising over Loki's body.

"So pretty," he murmurs as his hands roam over Loki's hips and stomach and Loki purrs at the praise and the caressing like a kitten. 

His large palms cover Loki's torso almost completely and he easily holds him down when he writhes beneath him. "Shh, easy now," he hushes him when Loki whines, wanting to appreciate Loki's pretty little body. He brushes a rough thumb over one nipple, eliciting another whimper from Loki when he pinches it between his fingers. 

He plays with the little nub until it's hard and red and then hovers over Loki so he can take it in his mouth, grazing it lightly with his teeth and chuckling when Loki tugs at his hair hard, seemingly not able to decide if he wants to keep him there or push him away. 

" _Thor_ ," he cries out desperately, rocking his hips and seeking friction against his hard dick that's straining against the lace material of his panties. 

"So needy... You waited all these months for this, I'm sure you can wait a little longer," Thor tells him and continues nibbling and sucking on his collarbones and neck, delighted to see that Loki's gorgeous porcelain skin bruises indeed easily, allowing him to leave his marks and lay his claim everywhere on Loki's body. 

"No, come on, I can't wait any longer. I want it _now_ ," he whines stubbornly, slipping one hand between them to squeeze Thor's hard cock through his sweats, making him groan. "I want it, Thor, please," he begs, his broken voice sounding like music to Thor's ears.

"Aw look at you, baby," Thor says, his voice thick with arousal, and makes his way up to Loki's lips. "You're _gagging_ for my cock, aren't you? Want me to fill you up and fuck you until you're crying, hm?"

A high-pitched whine leaves Loki's mouth and Thor quickly shuts him up with a kiss, swallowing all the needy sounds he makes as Thor delves his tongue into his wet mouth. Loki's nails dig into his shoulders while he wraps his legs around his waist, bringing their bodies closer and grinding against Thor.

Thor pins him easily down with a large palm, stilling his movements completely and can't help letting out an amused chuckled when Loki fights his hold. "Ah ah," he chides, nibbling playfully on Loki's bottom lip. "Patience," he says firmly but reaches for the plastic tube of lube that he has left on the bedside table. 

He leans over Loki's stomach and kisses his smooth belly, slowly going lower, still holding him still as his hands grip him by his sharp hipbones. By the time Thor has reached the waistband of his lovely panties Loki is panting, sighing in relief when Thor pulls them down, freeing his aching dick. 

He sucks in a stuttered breath when his eyes land on Loki's opening, smooth and pink and _so_ deliciously little; he'll have to stretch him open really well so the tiny hole will fit his cock inside. Loki mewls when Thor traces his rim with the pad of his finger, even that looking big comparing to Loki's entrance.

"You think you'll be able to fit my dick inside you, baby?" Thor asks, actually curious, as he opens the plastic tube and applies some lube on his fingers. 

"Fuck yes! I've been waiting for this for fucking ages, Thor. Of course, I can take it," he says confidently, spreading his legs wider, urging Thor to hurry up. Thor is still not fully convinced but he sure as hell will fucking try. Loki isn't the only one that has been waiting for this.

The first slick finger slides smoothly inside Loki's tight hole and Thor pumps it in and out languidly, enjoying Loki's soft gasps of pleasure.

"You're such a pretty sight when you behave and just take whatever I have to give you," Thor croons, a playful grin forming on his lips. Loki huffs, managing to roll his eyes dismissively even with a finger inside him.

"Oh shut up, you fucking love it when I'm being a brat," he replies and that self-assured smirk returns on his kiss-swollen lips. Loki does have a point but Thor isn't going to give him the satisfaction of confirming his words. Especially now that it's so easy to wipe that smirk off his face. It only takes him a couple of tries before he finds that magic little spot inside him that has Loki moaning, his lips parting in a silent scream. 

"That's better," Thor coos quite smugly and adds another digit, Loki's rim stretching beautifully around his thick fingers. He eases them in and out at a fast pace, not able to take his eyes off Loki as he pants and squirms on the sheets, his cock throbbing prettily against his lower stomach. He already seems really close and Thor is determined to find out just how soon he can bring him to his orgasm. 

"You just love being so stuffed full, don't you, Loki? Are you gonna come just on my fingers? Can you do that for me, baby?" He asks in a low voice, his own arousal growing stronger as he sees Loki slowly coming undone in his hands. 

"Oh God, yes, daddy, _yes_ ," Loki says in a broken moan and it takes Thor's blurry mind a few seconds to catch up with the words that have just come out of Loki's sinful mouth. 

It's obvious by the way Loki's eyes go wide and his body tenses that he didn't mean to say that but it makes Thor cock twitch anyway. He _needs_ to hear it again.

"Fuck, baby. Say that again for me," he demands in a growl and Loki slowly relaxes when he meets his gaze, green hungry eyes holding Thor's captured.

"Harder, _daddy_ , please. I want you inside me so bad," he whines eagerly now that he knows that Thor _wants_ him to, rocking his hips down and trying to take Thor's digits deeper inside him. Thor keeps fucking him with his fingers fast and hard and sees the exact moment Loki's orgasm comes; Loki bites his bottom lip to stifle his cries and his cock twitches completely untouched as it spills all over his stomach and chest. 

It's one of the hottest things Thor's ever seen, really, and he feels his own patience wearing thin, his cock aching to get inside Loki's tight hole. Loki looks completely ruined as he comes down from his climax and it brings a smug grin on Thor's face.

"Aww little baby came already," he says mockingly even if his voice comes out fonder than he intended. It gets even better when Loki doesn't even seem able to answer and he just huffs in reply. Seeing Loki so beautifully wrecked feels even more wonderful and satisfying than Thor expected and he adds a third finger in Loki's slick hole, anticipation filling him as he watches the digits spreading Loki open for his cock. 

Loki's face and chest are still deeply flushed but his breathing has slowed down a bit, now only slightly panting as Thor keeps brushing gently over his prostate. Despite just having come, Loki looks at him with the same heated desire, his hunger apparently insatiable. 

"I need your cock, daddy. Come on," he moans lowly, looking Thor in the eyes and daring him to deny him his request. And, really, Thor would love to keep torturing him but he can't wait any longer, either.

"So needy, baby. Beg for daddy's cock," he commands as he withdraws his fingers and reaches for the waistband of his sweats, hastily taking his clothes off.

"Oh fuck, daddy," Loki gasps when Thor is naked, his green eyes glued to Thor's dick that's fully hard and leaking, the head an angry red color, the vein on the underside pulsing desperately. "I almost forgot how big it is," he moans breathlessly, his own dick already half hard, slowly swelling again. "I want it inside me- hurry up, daddy, please."

Thor groans at Loki's words and quickly rolls the condom on his cock, adding some lube on it and giving it a few tugs to spread the slippery liquid all over the length; no matter how well he prepped Loki, he knows that it'll still be a tight fit. 

He leans over Loki and crashes their mouths together in a sloppy kiss, sucking not too gently on his bottom lip as he pulls away. "Wanna ride daddy's cock, baby?"

Loki, the greedy little thing that he is, nods his head more than a little eagerly and pushes Thor's shoulders, guiding him to lie on his back. Thor is happy to oblige and he settles on the bed with his back on the mattress as Loki straddles him. Loki's hand goes immediately to his cock and Thor grunts when he strokes it, pleased to see Loki looking at it so mesmerized. 

Before Thor has to ask, Loki props himself up on his knees and Thor grips his cock to line it up with Loki's ass. The first touch of the head against his rim has Loki tensing but soon he relaxes again, starting to push down persistently. It's a tight fit indeed, but eventually the tip of his dick slips inside and they both have trouble controlling their moans as Loki sinks down. 

"Yeah, that's it- fuck, Loki. Just a bit more," Thor pants, his hands now on Loki's narrow hips, his hold tightening as his cock slides all the way inside Loki's welcome heat. 

"Just... a second," Loki breathes out when Thor is fully seated inside him, and he places his hands on Thor's chest to steady himself. Thor gives him time to get adjusted to the new feeling but Loki seems to be even more impatient because soon he starts moving. He rolls his hips experimentally at first, eliciting low moans from both of them as Thor's cock slides out and back in. 

It feels impossibly good and Thor has trouble breathing as Loki picks up his pace. Loki's hole is still tight, his inner walls gripping him firmly, but it's loose enough to allow his cock to slip out, only to welcome him back inside again. His low grunts match Loki's broken moans, both of them unable to keep completely quiet no matter how hard they try- well, if they even have the mind to actually try at this point. 

"Do you like me riding your cock, Thor?" Loki's voice is taunting and Thor growls in warning and squeezes his thighs in his hands, his response only managing to elicit a breathless chuckle from Loki that soon dies in his throat as he sinks down on his dick. "Tell me how pretty I look riding your huge cock, daddy," he says- or more like he _demands_ and this time is Thor's turn to laugh. 

"You're the most gorgeous little thing, baby," Thor tells him as he watches Loki fuck himself onto his cock relentlessly, strands of black hair falling in front of his eyes and a thin layer of sweat making his beautiful pale skin shine. "Yeah, that's it, bounce on daddy's cock like a good boy."

Loki whines and digs his fingers into the flesh of his pecs, working himself faster up and down his dick, his pretty cock now rock hard and hitting his stomach every time he goes up and then down again. Loki moves like he was made to ride cock, looking elegant despite the desperation of his movements. It's almost too much, too hot, too fucking perfect and Thor drinks everything in, his eyes hungrily roaming over Loki's slim figure.

He moves his hands to Loki's ass and grabs him hard, the round globes fitting in his palm just fine. Loki's movements falter but just for a second because then Thor uses his grip to pull him up and down, over and over again, leaving Loki powerless to do anything else than just follow his pace. 

"Fuck, so _big_ ," Loki whines as Thor keeps moving him up and down his cock, manhandling him easily as if he were a ragdoll. "I love your fat cock, daddy," he continues shamelessly, dragging his black nails over Thor's chest, no doubt leaving red marks on his path. 

"Such a filthy mouth you have there, darling," Thor says even as Loki's words make his cock throb inside him. 

"Yeah, and you fucking love it," Loki replies, sounding smug even between his breathless pants. 

"You bet your sweet ass I do," Thor tells him just as he starts thrusting up into him, making him cry out in pleasure and Loki only barely manages to shut himself up by placing his own hand over his mouth. "You sound so pretty when you moan for me, baby... Daddy's little slut, aren't you," he grunts and Loki whimpers, his head falling back and his eyes fluttering close. 

Thor grips Loki’s cock with a rough hand, tugging at it at the same brutal pace as his thrusts, feeling Loki squirm on top of him. He's so wonderfully responsive to all his touches. "Want you to come for me, Loki," he says and watches astonished as Loki does just _that_.

Fuck, he can be such an obedient little boy when he wants to. 

Thick spurts of cum land on Thor's stomach as he milks him dry, a silent sob leaving Loki's mouth as he rides out the last of his orgasm, his body shaking violently in Thor's hold. He's _beautiful_ and Thor is hit by a new wave of arousal, suddenly this not being enough for what he needs right now.

He doesn't give Loki any time to recover as he maneuvers him so he's lying on his stomach, face pressed down to the pillow and ass up in the air. It's a rather breathtaking sight and Thor would take more time to appreciate it, were he not so fucking aroused, almost physically aching with need and desperation. 

He can’t resist smacking one asscheek hard with his large palm, seeing it jiggling beautifully, before pushing back inside Loki's greedy hole in one motion, Loki's body accepting him like he's part of it. He's so soft and pliant in Thor's hands after two orgasms and Thor grips him firmly as he starts thrusting into him. 

"You did so good, baby... Such a good little slut for daddy," he rasps, voice rough yet gentle, even as he slams mercilessly into his tight body. Loki, now reduced to nothing more than a beautiful mess, can only whimper weakly, remaining still beneath Thor and taking whatever Thor gives him. 

"You feel amazing, still so tight," he groans, feeling his orgasm approaching, his heavy balls slamming against Loki as he rams his cock into his little ass. He places a hand between Loki's shoulder blades, pinning him down, while his other hand holds his hips up, and he rocks his hips at a maddening pace, barely registering the sound of the headboard of the bed hitting the wall repeatedly, in sync with his thrusts. 

He can't bring himself to care about it; not when he's so close and definitely not as arousal takes over his mind and body and he can only rut into Loki, low almost animalistic growls escaping his mouth. One, two, _three_ unforgiving thrusts and then he stills his movements, cock buried deep inside Loki as he starts coming, spilling his release in the condom. 

He pants heavily as he slowly pulls away, grimacing slightly when he removes the condom before tying a knot at the end and throwing it in the can- or wherever it ended up going. Loki has collapsed on the bed and Thor lies beside him, sighing as he stretches his sore body; he can only imagine how Loki must feel. 

"Hey, are you okay?" He asks and Loki hums, shifting slowly so he can rest his head on Thor's shoulder. 

" 'm fine," Loki mumbles, nuzzling his chest. "You shouldn't have used a condom. I wanted you to fuck me bare and come inside me," he grumbles softly, lazily, like the words didn't just take Thor's breath away for a second or two. 

" _Loki_ ," he growls lowly, his tone warning. "We _really_ don't have time for round two," he says because even if he would _love_ to fuck Loki again - and again and again and then a bit more - they both have to wake up early tomorrow and it's already getting really late. 

"Mm fine," Loki says in a resigned sigh, snuggling up closer to him. "Can I sleep here? I don't think I can walk right now."

Thor grimaces slightly at that; maybe he should have been a bit gentler. Not that Loki seemed to have any problem with anything he was doing to him. "You know you can't sleep here, Loki," he says softly, bringing his hand to stroke Loki's hair. 

"You're mean," Loki whines adorably - and who knew sleepy Loki could be so cute? "Can I, at least, take a fucking shower? I can't go back to my room like that." 

Thor hasn't even thought about it, if he's honest, and he's supposed to be the adult between the two. Loki has really taken over his mind. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea," he agrees and soon Loki is climbing out of the bed, heading to the bathroom on wobbly knees. 

Thor cleans himself up as well as he can as Loki showers, feeling exhaustion slowly taking over his body; is he getting too old for this? He certainly hopes not, because that was something definitely worth repeating. 

Loki steps out of the bathroom naked, looking almost completely dry, only a few drops dripping down his body. He clears his throat to draw Thor's attention up to his face and raises an accusatory eyebrow, before motioning down to his body. 

_Oh._

Well, it turns out that Loki bruises even easier than Thor had hoped. The marks start from the base of his neck, becoming significantly more obvious around his collarbones and nipples - Jesus, are these _teeth marks_? -, then there are a few reddish spots spread all over his belly and finally large hand prints on his hips. In Thor's eyes he looks like a fucking piece of art, really. 

He just shrugs unapologetically, because- well, he's not even remotely sorry, and Loki rolls his eyes even as his lips curl into a small smile.

"For something you wanna keep a secret you sure don't mind leaving proof behind," he says as he spreads his legs to show him the bruises on his inner thighs - technically he's not responsible for these ones; they probably happened when Loki was riding him - before turning around so Thor can see the prominent red marks of his hands on both Loki's asscheeks; okay, _these_ are definitely his fault. But it's also the prettiest thing he's ever seen, so he can bring himself to even slightly regret it. 

"You look good with my marks on you," he says simply and takes two steps closer to Loki, so he can lift his chin up with his hand and place a gentle kiss on his red lips. "Next time I should come all over your pretty face."

Loki's smile turns into something darker, a playful glint shining in his green eyes. "So, there'll be a next time?"

Thor can't help but chuckle and roll his eyes. With that angelic beautiful face he keeps forgetting that Loki is actually a mischievous little shit.

"Maybe..." He says with a nonchalant shrug and Loki laughs. 

"It's okay I already knew there'd be a next time. Well, actually, many next times," he tells him matter-of-factly, placing his hands on Thor's shoulder, stroking his skin with his thumbs. 

"Is that so?" Thor says amused, his own hands resting on Loki's hips, right over where his marks are. "And why's that?" 

"Well... I probably should have warned you from the beginning, but I'm quite addictive... You won't be able to stay away from me now that you got a taste," Loki replies and stands on his toes so he can peck his lips. It's both terrifying and exhilarating how true Loki's words are. 

"You might be right on this one," Thor admits, pulling him a bit closer to him, making Loki tilt his head up to meet his gaze, his little smirk already on place when Thor leans in to kiss him.

"Oh, I definitely am. You'll see," he promises in a whisper before their lips connect.

And, really, Thor believes him.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Hope you enjoyed!! Kudos and comments make my day! 😁❤️


End file.
